


Лесные жители

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Mushrooms, Tardigrade, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Пол и Адира заняты воспитанием тихоходчат.
Relationships: Paul Stamets & Adira Tal
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Лесные жители

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Гиперопека](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070189) by [szelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena), [WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021). 



[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/kxcqcGf/image.jpg)


End file.
